The present invention relates to tape. More particularly, the present invention relates to printing on tape and applying the tape onto surfaces.
Containers, packages, cartons, and cases, (referred to as xe2x80x9cboxesxe2x80x9d) for storing and shipping products typically use box sealing tape, an adhesive tape, to secure the flaps or covers so that the box will not accidentally open during normal shipment, handling, and storage. Box sealing tape maintains the integrity of a box throughout its entire distribution cycle. Box sealing tape can be used on other parts of boxes and on other substrates and can be used to function similarly to labels. These tapes can be made in roll or pad form. They can be transparent, translucent, or opaque, and can have information printed or otherwise applied to the tape.
These boxes generally contain information about the contents. This information, most commonly located on the box, might include lot numbers, date codes, product identification information, and bar codes. The information can be placed onto the box using a number of methods. These might include preprinting the box when it is manufactured, printing this information onto the box at the point of use with an inkjet coder that sprays a pattern of ink dots to form the image, or by using a flexographic ink rolling coder system. Other approaches include the use of labels, typically white paper with preprinted information either applied manually, or with an online automatic label applicator.
A recent trend in conveying information related to the product is the requirement to have the information specific for each box. For example, each box could carry specific information about its contents and the final destination of the product, including lot numbers, serial numbers, and customer order numbers. The information is typically provided on labels that are customized and printed on demand at the point of application onto the box. This is typically known as the ability to print xe2x80x9cvariablexe2x80x9d information onto a label before it is applied onto the box. Two patents that disclose printed labels are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,292,713 and 5,661,099.
One system for printing variable information involves thermal transfer ink printing onto labels using an ink ribbon and a special heat transfer printing head. A computer controls the printing head by providing input to the head, which heats discrete locations on the ink ribbon. The ink ribbon directly contacts the label so that when a discrete area is A heated the ink melts and is transferred to the label. Another approach using this system is to use labels that change color when heat is applied (thermal labels). In another system, variable information is directly printed onto a box by an inkjet coder. A computer can control the ink pattern sprayed onto the box or onto a label.
Both thermal transfer and inkjet systems produce sharp images. Inkjet systems include piezo, thermal, continuous, and drop-on-demand. With both inkjet and thermal transfer systems, the print quality depends on the surface on which the ink is sprayed. It appears that the best system for printing variable information is one in which the ink and the print substrate can be properly matched to produce a repeatable quality image, especially bar codes, that must be read by an electronic scanner with a high degree of reliability.
A variety of applying systems are available that incorporate a printing system, computer-controlled heated printing head, and guiding systems for the thermal transfer ink ribbon label and the liner. The PA/4020 Dual Panel Printer/Applicator made by Diagraph Corp. (Earth City, Mo.), the 2138 Printer/applicator made by Label-Aire Inc. (Fullerton, Calif.), and the 2800 Print/apply corner applicator made by Labeling Systems, Inc. (Oakland, N.J.) are some examples. These systems print on linered labels. The liner is the carrier for the label material. These systems print discrete messages onto the label, strip the label from its liner, and transfer the printed label onto a box. Although there are other materials available, such as polyesters, from which labels can be made, paper labelstock is the most popular because of its ready acceptance of thermal transfer ink and its low cost.
Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company of St.
Paul, Mn. (3M) has sold an automatic system for applying pre-printed tape (with non-variable information) with bar codes since 1994 (Model Nos. TA1340, TA1341, and TA1342). This system can apply a corner label onto a box while the box is conveyed through a case sealer, or it can apply pre-printed tape onto a flattened box before the box is opened. This system offers an inexpensive, simple alternative to linered labels.
Printable tapes for applying on boxes, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,421,817, 5,242,888, 5,354,588, 5,478,880, and 5,560,293, are known. However, these tapes are not capable of sealing boxes and receiving printed information of very high quality.
A system that can print variable information onto tape and apply the tape onto boxes is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/207,801, assigned to 3M. This patent application describes a system for printing variable information on tape and applying it to boxes.
There is a need for a system that can permit information to be printed on a set location over and over; registering the printed information on each tape segment. There is also a need for a system in which the unwind tension of the tape can be controlled as the tape is removed from the tape roll to present the tape to a printer at a substantially uniform speed with minimal jerkiness.
The invention is an apparatus for printing information on a tape from a tape roll to form a tape segment, for applying the tape segment onto an object, and for cutting the tape segment. The apparatus includes a printer for printing information onto the tape. The printed tape segment is transported to a location for application onto the object. The tape segment is applied to the object and cut.
The apparatus can control the unwind tension of the tape as the tape is removed from the tape roll. This presents the tape to the printer at a substantially uniform speed and reduces jerkiness of the tape as the tape passes through the printer. Unwind tension can be controlled by prestripping the tape from the tape roll, such as by using a powered means for unwinding the tape from the tape roll.
The apparatus can also register the information to be printed on the tape with a specific location on the tape. This allows specific printed information to be automatically placed at the same location on different tape segments regardless of variations in the lengths of the tape segments, regardless of variations in the length of the surface on which the tape segments are applied, and regardless of variations in the printed material on each tape segment. Registration can include feeding unprinted tape, as necessary, to assist registration.
The apparatus can transport the tape segment to be applied to perform next tape segment out application. The apparatus can be part of a case sealing apparatus for sealing boxes using tape.
The object onto which the tape segment is to be applied can be a box having sides, corners, and seams along which the box is sealed. The tape segment can be applied onto at least one of the sides, the corners, and the seams of the box. Also, the tape segment can be applied along at least one of the seams of the box to seal the box with a tape segment that is printed with information that can be variably printed. This tape segment can maintain the box closed during shipping and handling.
The printer can use direct thermal printing, thermal transfer printing, inkjet printing, or laser printing.